


What Goes Around Comes Around

by SnowTime



Series: Red and White Balls [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowTime/pseuds/SnowTime
Summary: The Magical Girl may not have been exactly wishing for such a payback, but she must be rather satisfied.The Kyubey... not so much.





	What Goes Around Comes Around

It was a Kyubey, the short and preferrable name to be given to magical girls for their race. Short for Incubator, it grants normal girls' wishes in return for their soul.

Like most of its race, Kyubey does not possess any human emotion. It cares only about cold hard logic for the greater good of the universe. 

And currently, this Kyubey was sent to another universe by a furious magical girl after she had found out the truth behind witches and them. 

And what a terrible universe this is.

———

“It’s over there!  _ The new Pokemon _ !” Another team of teens and adults chased behind Kyubey with some of this world’s animals. 

Pokemon they were called, and Kyubey was  _ not one _ . But unfortunately for it, the red and white balls they called Pokeballs do have an effect of it. And the humans here could not understand it either.

Its normal invisibility against people but the ones it wants to see it were rendered ineffective and it has not figured out why quite yet. The most logical guesswork for the moment was that its magic didn’t work on the people in any way shape or form. It couldn’t even communicate for petty shake! 

“The Kyubey is mine!” A rather sturdy looking teen blocked its way from running. 

And of course, the other problem was that whatever came out of its mouth when mental communication couldn’t work was its shorten name. 

It couldn’t make new magical girls here, it couldn’t send information back to its species.

Everything was just trouble.

“Iron Tail!” 

Being smacked with a tail and sent flying into the air, the Kyubey didn’t think much and plopped into the lake nearby.

Now to swim away while it gathers some more data and hopefully makes it way back to its species.

But the universe was not kind.

A nearby Gyarados swallowed it whole.

———

“It’s Karma. What goes around comes around, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another really short idea~ Next one would be... hmmmmmm


End file.
